What If The Sky Did?
by Jaricchi
Summary: Very Guardian-centric. Hibari questions a young girl concerning the sky’s emotion. She equally responds to each question with an attribute of the sky. –Ranges a day before the sky dies till after. First part of the What if? Series 1827
1. Emotions of the Sky

**What if the Sky Did?**

**Summary:** Very Guardian-centric. Hibari questions a young girl concerning the sky's emotion. She equally responds to each question with an attribute of the sky. –Ranges a day before the sky dies till after. - Confused if I should make a series or not. - 1827

**Author Notes:** This is made in honor for All Soul's Day here in the Philippines. The plot itself is mine, but some ideas came from the Great Authoress; _**Sigyn-chi**_. Read her _**Unexpected Series**_ if you don't see how some ideas came from her…

**Disclaimer:** The Great Amano Akira created this. So technically, this anime/manga isn't mine. If it were…it would be banned since it would be VERY bloody and angst. Not there's a problem with angst. *shrugs*.

**Word count: **(without the authors note down below) _2200 words_ and _7 pages_ in Microsoft Word.

_**On with the story.

* * *

**_

A man in a black suit was walking through the ruffles and blood of the downtown streets of Namimori. A pair of steel tonfas was gleaming red in the sun's light.

He sighed. The battle was won (single-handily of course), yet he knew the war was far from over.

He continued to walk until he reached large stairs leading to the shrine. He walked upwards muttering something under his breath.

* * *

A girl in a kimono sat there. The man raised his brow and smirked. He continued to walk towards her. The girl taking notice of his arrival beamed a smile at his direction.

"Hibari-san…" she greeted. The man smirked once more. "It seems like you knew I was coming." She nodded. "Uh-huh. That's because 'he' told me you always come here after every battle." Speaking as if blood and killing was alright.

Hibari raised an elegant brow. "He?" the girl nodded "Yeah, 'he' told me to wait here patiently until you came, Hibari-san." Hibari snorted (gracefully), "Really?" She nodded.

Hibari decided to lean on the post, knowing from experience that this would take long until 'he' came and took her away. He chuckled at the thought of a child enjoying his company while adults feared it.

The girl looked at him. Raising her equally elegant brow, and blinked.

"Hibari-san?"

He merely shrugged it off as nothing.

Comfortable silence reigned on them for a few good seconds before the girl spoke once again. "Ne, Hibari-san…" she spoke. Hibari yawned and answered, "Yes?"

"_Do you know what happens if the sky smiles?"_ Hibari stared at her and blinked. 'Ironic' he thought. "No, I don't. What happens?"

The girl smiles at nothing. **"The sun decides to smile along with him."** Hibari took notice of the use of 'him' instead of 'it'. He smirked. _**"**__What if the sky feels confused?"_

The girl was silent then answered. **"The mist caused it and decides to leave to give him back his joy."**

He smiled-rather smirked, at her, who in turn was oblivious at his display of emotions.

"_And if the Sky feels sad?_ What then?" he asked. The girl frowned. Biting her lip before answering, "**Then the rain becomes his tears**." She said solemnly.

With a sigh, Hibari sat beside her, deciding that this question and answer would take long. The girl scoots closer, and stares at the distance.

"_Alright, what if the Sky gets angry_?" the girl looked thoughtful, and she twirled her five-starred leaf, once, twice, thrice, before answering.

"**If he gets angry, then the Storm comes along."**

Hibari looks at the entrance of the shrine and continued. "Well, _what if the Sky feels murderous?"_

The girl twitched and shook her head furiously. "The Sky isn't like that!" Hibari frowned and looked at her. "The Sky feels that too…but only once in a while…"

The girl held back her tears and breathed in then out, in then out, in then out. She closed her eyes.

"Well?" Hibari patiently asked.

"If the Sky were to feel that," she spat, "**the storm brings along the lightning**."

Hibari nodded, pleased with her answer and asked. "And _if the Sky feels shy or embarrassed?_"

The girl placed her finger on her lip, the past anger disappeared. She looked at the sky, her hair covering her face. She thought, "So vast, so calm, so peaceful, so free…yet so far away…" She moved her arm upward and frowned but then she smiled as a cloud came floating by, covering the view of the sky.

"Well, if ever the Sky felt that way…" she paused, making Hibari raise his brow, **"then…the clouds would come and cover him and go all possessive!"** she huffed.

Hibari took a moment to let the words sink in before falling into a fit of laughter (or chuckle if prefer). The girl merely glared at him, that even Hibari would go jealous. "So mean Hibari-san!" she growled. Yet Hibari stayed indifferent and continued to laugh.

That continued until a woman came running up the stairs looking utterly flustered (and Hibari's POV hot). The woman took a long breath and continued her trek.

Once in front of Hibari, who raised his brow and smirked, "Do-…" He wasn't given a chance to continue since a hand was raised and striked his (lovely) face. Hence, a SMACKING sound was heard.

"Hibari-san!" the girl cried. The woman openly seethed at him. Hibari, who woke from his shock, rubbed his cheek. "Do you wish to get bitten to death Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna glared at him and hissed. "I said, annihilate not DEMOLISH!"

Hibari did not contain his confusion. "What?" The man in a dress sighed and rubbed his temples. "God damn it, Hibari-san!" he groaned.

The child looked worriedly at Hibari and kept stealing glances at Tsunayoshi. Tsuna's phone rang and he picked it up. "Gokudera", a moment of silence. "No, no need."

"I found the _stupid carnivore_. Yeah, alright, I know. Later then." With that he closed his phone. He turned to Hibari once more. "Well…?"

Hibari stood up, towering Tsuna's petite form. "If you weren't in a woman's clothing right now, I would have definitely bitten you to death Vongola Decimo." Tsuna merely rolled his eyes. "As if I haven't heard that one before. Besides, I can still beat you hands down, Hibari-san." He looked at the girl.

"Did you wait here for Hibari-san again, Sora?"

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh! Yes mama!" Tsuna shook his head. "You're as stubborn as your father. Come on both of you, Yamamoto's waiting for us downstairs."

Before Tsuna could move forward, Hibari snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him into a deep long passionate kiss. When they broke free, Tsuna sported a deep blush. "Bastard! Sora's looking!"

They turned and looked at the child who was merely giggling at them. "Mama and Hibari-san **really **love each other!" Tsuna rubbed his temples once more and the Temple doors opened showing an elevator. _(No pun intended)_

Hibari picked his frail daughter. She giggled. Her long (bit spiky) brown hair swayed in the afternoon breeze. Her grey eyes cold yet warm gleamed at the orange sun, her pale skin reflecting her weakness to the world.

The three went in and the shrine returned to normal. The place was looking as if no one visited.

* * *

The next day, the words of Hibari's daughter rang in his head.

Hibari tried to keep it far back. Right now, he needed to focus on Tsuna's meeting with the Milliofore. His guardians were all present. He was far back in the room…way back. Though it was not far enough that he won't hear nor see what was happening.

After all, Hibari Kyouya detested crowds. Tsunayoshi kept smiling; it was like he knew what was going to happen next. It was unnerving.

As they were leaving, the bastard Byakuran stopped him…with a gun. "Tsuna-kun, could I possibly by any chance…have your daughter?"

Hibari and Tsuna did not bother concealing the shock on their faces. Shock on Tsuna's and rage in Hibari's.

Tsuna smiled and politely declined.

"Pity" was what he said and lowered his gun. A large quantity of bullets were suddenly flying from everywhere, missing everything and everyone but Tsunayoshi. Everyone couldn't move.

They just stared at him, being punctured from every angle.

When the last shot resounded, the truth dawned on them; they quickly ran to their boss, while the lower famiglia members ran to chase the bastards of Milliofore.

Everyone gathered around their boss. Hibari held him close, tears were there but invisible except to those who know him.

"Shit!" Hibari cursed, "I swear Tsunayoshi, once you're safe and better…I will all bite them to death!" Gokudera nodded. "That's right tenth! We'll obliterate the Milliofore!" He said those words, yet tears fell from them as if wanting to believe what he just said.

Everyone was crying, Tsuna barely heard Yamamoto yelling for an ambulance. He could barely feel nor hear.

Hibari didn't care. He just wanted to blood to stop. Tsuna looked at him. "Hibari…san…"

"Save your strength, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. Gokudera nodded. "Yes, save it Tenth!"

Tsuna gave a pained smile. His once warm eyes growing colder as the blood was seeping everything.

"Sora…she…I…keep her safe."

Hibari bit his lip till he drew blood and shook his head. "Idiot! We both will do-"

A finger at his lips kept him from continuing. "You know that…I... I…" his eyes barely open. "TENTH! Don't say such things!" Gokudera helpless cried.

"Yeah! You mustn't EXTREMELY give up, lil' bro!"

"Boss, Mukuro-sama says it isn't your time for you to leave!"

"Tsuna, you'll be fine!"

"Vongole! You mustn't give up!"

Encouraging words, muffled by their tears and their sobs. "You hear that herbivore?"

Tsuna gave a weak laugh. "It's been so long since you called me that, Hibari-san. Tell Reborn…the 10 year bazooka…and promise me…"

Hibari merely shook his continuously.

"You all would live on…that's an order…"

"If you live, Vongola will live on", he smiled weakly, "Kindly tell Sora…I'm sorry…I can't fetch her today…"

With that, he closed his eyes and seemed to sleep except for the limp hand hanging as Hibari kept him in his embrace, except for that, the blinding truth.

Loud voices yelling out their dismay and pain.

"TENTH"

"Tsuna!"

"BOSS!"

"Lil' Bro!"

Vongole!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

Hibari's anguish was loudest from them all.

At the same moment, it started to rain.

* * *

At the Namimori Shrine, the little girl blinked as she squinted at the rain. Her eyes cast on an arrival of a dark figure going closer.

Her cat-like eyes widened as she recognized the figure. "Mama…?" she called out.

The figure gave a sad smile. "Good bye…" it said and disappeared. Sora tried to stand, but being lame gave her a disadvantage. She fell the instant she was up. "Mama…!"She cried as she crawled to the last spot the figure was.

She was getting soaked, but she didn't care. She screamed her anguish when she no longer felt her "mother's" flame. "Mama!" she yelled out to no one in particular. She curled instinctively into a ball as she chanted "Mama…Mama…mama…" like a mantra.

Three hours have past, yet the rain was stubborn. It kept on coming down. Hibari found his daughter drenched in the never ending rain all curled up.

"Hibari-san…? Mama…?" She sniffled. He merely shook his head. She smiled sadly, "So that was his farewell…?"

To that he could not answer.

* * *

They were in the headquarters. He finally got her clean and warm. He took the comb, it a nightly ritual. Tsunayoshi used to do this no matter how busy he was, and she was always with him, exception of gatherings and mafia parties, which he rarely attended.

He started to comb her hair.

She tugged his sleeve. Hibari looked at her.

"_Do you know what happens when the Sky finally decides to leave?"_

Hibari stopped combing her hair. He resumed. "What?"

She closed her eyes as a solitary tear fell from her eye.

"**A great BIG hole is created**. Not everyone notices the hole, but if they finally do, the Sky comes back."

Hibari looked at her with pained eyes. He kissed her temple and pulled her unto his chest as she slowly began to cry once more.

"_Mama will come back if…if…only if Vongola TRULY needs him back_." She spoke in between sniffles.

Hibari shushed her. He turned on the music box by her bedside. Everything in this room screams Tsunayoshi it seems.

A soft melody of a piano came out slowly from the box. Tsuna had begged Gokudera to play and record the song he had composed for her. Tsuna had the gift to create music but had no time to learn.

So he had Gokudera play it while he recorded it and placed in the music box and gave it to Sora when she was only 3 months old.

Sora fell asleep as soon as the music started. Hibari looked at her, who was the splitting image as the Vongola Decimo. He brushed away the hair covering her face, and gave a heavy sigh.

Sora mumbled something, and Hibari caught it. "_The Sky finally left the world waiting_."

Hibari smiled (somewhat), as he felt that her "mama" played a huge role to all of them as their "Sky".

"He'll come back. He always does."

With those words he left.

_**Only to come back to a 10 year younger Sawada Tsunayoshi; who's smile made the sun shine with him.

* * *

**_

**Me:** Well, that was eventful…

_**The Other Me:**_ Well, surprisingly yeah…I mean, you wrote this in your notebook when the inspiration struck you in the Comfort Room while you were taking a bath!

**Me:** *blush* you didn't need to spread it!

_**The Other Me**_**:** oops…

**Me:** *sigh* Now, I have a REALLY big question.

_**The Other Me**_**:** I know you all have questions and are confused with some parts like, how did Tsuna and Hibari have a child?

**Me:** I'm willing to answer them all, but I'm also quite willing to write this into a series.

_**The Other Me**__:_ yeah…so…the question, Should I make a series out of this?

**Me**: if more than 10 says yes, I should make a sequel, I'll make one, within a month.

_**The Other Me:**_ I say month, because 1st of all, I'm a horrible writer, second of all, I'm not quite famous.

**Me**: so those who have read, a simple review like, yes or no is much admirable.

_**The Other Me**_: Thank you.

**Me**: My Brain is already wracking for ideas.

_**The Other Me**_: Thank you. You may now leave, if you wish to.

**Me:** *bows* thank you for reading even though it sucked.

_**Both**_: Till next time!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Questions or clarifications are welcomed, as well, as constructive critics. You are also thanked if you answered the above question. Thank you.

* * *


	2. Author's note

**Authors note:** I have decide to write a sequel. So everyone who has alerted this story.

Please oh please, author alerts me instead. I'm sorry to have wasted your precious time. Or better yet, look in my profile…

It might be there…

Thank you...

_**-Tsuki no Akebono**_


End file.
